<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His little sun by Alicenee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992366">His little sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicenee/pseuds/Alicenee'>Alicenee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Rare Pairings, Unrequited Love, don't come for me for doing our boy Sanji dirty like that, fem! Luffy, like it's cute but also sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicenee/pseuds/Alicenee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji knows his position in his captains life, but sometimes, just sometimes, he dares to hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His little sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone !</p><p>Welcome to the first drabble I will ever post on here !</p><p>I've always had a soft spot for rare pairings and as I am currently working on a monster of a story about female Luffy and the men in her life this scene sprung to mind and I wanted to give it a try and write it out. So here we are, hope you enjoy! </p><p>This story isn't beta'd, we die like men ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“What you looking at, Captain?” Sanji asks around his cigarette, leaning back on his palms as he stretches his legs on the wooden floor of Merry's deck.</p><p>The young pirate captain has made herself at home next to him, lying down with her head next to his thigh, eyes trained on his face rather intently. Oddly thoughtful for the bubbly teen. He, in return, glances down at her, curious as to what shenanigans are going on inside his captains head now. Or rather, if they involved him, seeing as there was rarely a time Luffy wasn't up to something.</p><p>“Your hair.” She answers simply, a contented grin stretching on her face.</p><p>“My hair?” He prompts distracted, gathering a few strands between his fingertips, looking at them cross-eyed. He doesn't see anything unusual about it. Before he could state as much, Luffy, in a display of disregarding any social boundaries known to humanity whatsoever, grabs his face and pulls him closer. He did not yelp, no sir, Sanji did not yelp in surprise. And if that stupid Marimo asks he did not flail either.</p><p>The position is awkward, with his head bent over Luffy's, only half an arms lenght between them. His captain, however, keeps smiling and the discomfort of the new position is quickly overshadowed by the feeling of her fingers in his hair. He swallows dryly. "What...?" he asks stupified, watching her face turn contemplating, cheeks puffing out ridiculously as she thinks. Sanji waits. It is harder than he thought, trying not to lean into the small hands running though his hair, soft and careful, as if trying to lull him to sleep. His heart flutters inside his chest.</p><p>It was rare, catching Luffy in a moment like this. Such a stark contrast to the easily excitable captain they all knew and loved. These moments, however, while few and far inbetween, are moments the entire crew cherished. And Sanji, selfishly, keeps this one for himself. Doesn't even think of sharing Luffy, soft and gentle as she was right now, with anyone else.</p><p>“Mhm! It's pretty!”</p><p>She says it so easily. The answer takes him off guard more than expected and when he looks at her eyes his next words get stuck in his throat, together with his breath and his beating heart. Luffy is smiling. Luffy is always smiling. But this one is new. This one is different. This one is serene and fond and longing, all at the same time. It is beautiful and open in a way only Luffy can be and Sanji can't breathe.</p><p>At the back of his mind he wonders. Wonders if this smile is truly meant for him. He wants it to be. God, does he want. But something about the twinkle in his captains eyes says otherwise. It is the very same twinkle that greets him whenever he goes to catch her from her favorite position on Merry's figurehead, expression adorably dazed.</p><p>It is in that split second before her eyes clear again, that Sanji feels the irrational fear of losing her grip his heart, as if she could slip between his fingers at any given moment. The thought was ridiculous, Merry is her home. The crew is her home. But sometimes, just sometimes, Sanji wonders what it is Luffy was searching for along the horizon.</p><p>She never offered to tell. He never asked.</p><p>“It's almost the same!” She says, startling Sanji from his musings and leaving him once again, wondering. The same as what? He almost asks, but stops himself.</p><p>It doesn't matter. Not really anyways. If it made Luffy happy like this it must be a good thing. Sometimes Luffy talks in riddles only she can understand. Right now, Sanji wished he understood. It seems like he is missing something important, something crucial. Something he should know, as her nakama and cook.</p><p>“It looks like a little sun, Shishishishi.” She laughs, suddenly ruffling his hair until it is a complete mess, only letting go after she is satisfied with the disarray she has caused. All he can do is stare down at her dumbly.</p><p>“A sun, huh?” Sanji asks after a beat as he rights himself up, smiling slightly. He turns his gaze on the endless sea. Luffy would not notice, he tells himself, but Sanji does not trust his expression right now, not with the pure happiness fluttering inside his chest trying to break free.</p><p>It is oddly fitting, he thinks as he steals another glance at her grinning face, a smile too big and bright for her face gracing her lips. A little sun indeed.</p><p> </p><p>***  </p><p> </p><p>It isn't until weeks later that he finds out what, or rather who, Luffy had compared him to. Who that smile had been for.</p><p>Back then, he had an inkling that it wasn't meant for him. Yet he had wanted it to be <em>him</em>. So much so that he had dared to hope, had left the small sparks inside his chest to simmer and grow into the uncontrollable flame it is today. He should have stomped them out the minute he noticed them, nothing good could have ever come out of it, even he knew that much.</p><p>Foolish, he thinks now as Luffy introduces him with the same blinding smile she had given him back then. Sabo, is what she calls him. Sabo with hair as golden as Sanjis and nothing but love in his blue eyes as he watches their captain fondly.</p><p>'Brother' he introduces himself as. That's not how a brother is supposed to look at his sister, Sanji wants to say. But he doesn't. Because at the end of the day it isn't his place to remark. It never has been. He is aware of his place in Luffys life, but Sanji has always been a dreamer.</p><p>And if his heart aches a little bit more than it should as he excuses himself to the kitchen then it is nobodies business but his own.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...I'm sorry? </p><p>But hey, you're welcome to yell at me in the comments! Any and all constructive criticism is welcome and really appreciated, lemme know what you think! :)</p><p>If you have tumblr and wanna be mutuals and cry about One Piece with me then gimme a follow under @monkey-d-himbo and I will follow you back! It's mostly One Piece related ramblings and fanarts right now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>